Temptation
by LilsurferSango
Summary: Why does giving in to temptation feel so good? Sydney gives into Sark's temptation... R&R please.
1. Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. Plain and simple. 

A/N: I wrote this after reading a fic… tell me what you thought. It actually kinda a little PG-ish, but mostly qualifies as pg-13. Thanks so much Amy for beta-ing this for me. Yes Amy, I will try to make a PG fic for you, but I don't know. Until then, you have this. 

Summary: Why does giving in to temptation feel so damn good? 

Temptation

__

Hot in   
So hot in here...   
So Hot in ah  
oh!  
Want a little bit a ah,ah  
and a little bit a ah,ah  
(whispering)  
just a little bit a ah,ah  
just a little bit a ah,ah  
just a little bit a ah,ah  
just a little bit a ah,ah  


"But what about Vaughn-" Sydney started before Sark silenced her off with a kiss. They were in what appeared to be a hotel. 

"Screw Vaughn." Sark said opening the door with his one free hand and his other one around Sydney's waist. 

"Sydney? Where are you?" Weiss called through her Com. 

"Shit," Sydney cursed. "The Com link." Sydney extricated herself and her practically skin tight red dress from Sark's grasp. She ripped off her Com and stepped on it. Sark stepped closer to her , but she stepped back. "Not here, they'll trace my last known location." 

Sark just smirked at that.

~~~Weiss's POV~~~

"Syd- Sydney?" Weiss spoke into the link. He changed frequencies to talk to Vaughn, "Mike, Sydney isn't responding. I'm trying to talk to her." 

"Activate our backup Com. Sydney won't reveal anything, if she's being hold captive because she doesn't know it's on her." Vaughn informed him. 

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Vaughn told him. "Oh and get started tacking Syd's last location." 

Weiss shrugged and motioned for the other agents to follow him. _We should know by now, Sydney isn't the by the book kind of girl when it comes to missions. _

~~~Sydney's POV~~~

*I know I skipped ahead in the song, but oh well*

__

It's getting hot in here(so hot)   
So take off all your clothes   
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes  
off 

It's getting hot in here(so hot)   
So take off all your clothes   
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes  
off   


By now Sark had already had his dress shirt off and they were rapidly making their way to the bed. 

~~~Vaughn's POV~~~

"What the hell is going on in there?" he mumbled confused. He changed frequencies and told Jack to follow Weiss in their search for Sydney. He only agreed after Vaughn told him that Sydney could be in trouble. 

__

So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front of your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and telling your best  
friend, like "girl I think my butt gettin big"

~~~Sark's POV~~~

His phone rang and looking at it for a second he threw it to the ground. He rained kisses on Sydney's face as she lay on the bed currently only in her underwear. 

  
_It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes  
I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes  
I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off _

~~~Jack's POV~~~

"This better be good!" he barked at the agent. They walked into the hotel and hurried into the elevator. "So what floor was she on?" 

~~~Vaughn's POV~~~

He was now getting nervous. 

It's getting hot in here,so hot so take off all your clothes  
I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off (x4)

~~~Weiss's POV~~~

Jack ran out of the elevator searching her room number. Weiss stared at him and mumbled, "This isn't going to end well." 

~~~Sydney's POV~~~

She ran her hand through he hair before he started kissing down her stomach. 

~~~Jack's POV~~~

He stopped right in front of her door as he waited for the other agents to hurry up. 

~~~Sydney's POV~~~

"But Vaughn or Weiss will-" Sydney started before once again being silence with a kiss. 

"Do me a favor Sydney, don't ever talk about your Scooby gang friends while we're having sex."

Sydney smiled. 

~~~Jack's POV~~~

Weiss and the other agents had caught up and without waiting to listen in on what was happening Jack began pick locking the door. It would only be a matter of time. 

~~~Sark's POV~~~

"I love you Sydney," He started when he noticed she was looking at something behind him. Her smile faded as she stated,

"Hi Daddy." 

"Sydney?" Jack asked horrified. 

"Sydney, Sydney, Miss Bristow!" Someone yelled." 

Sydney shook her head clear, she was in a briefing. 

"What? What? I wasn't having semi-erotic fantasies about Sark." Sydney rushed before she realized what she was saying.

"Smooth." Weiss whispered to her. 

__

Damn you Sark for being so God damn irresistible. She thought. 

El Fin 

A/N: So did you like it? It's kinda hard for me to write a PG fic, but I think I did it. Amy, if you don't think it's not very pg-ish, then I will make another. So please review! 

  


__


	2. Seduction's catalyst

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias, or any of it's character, which includes *sigh* Sark…

A/N: You might be confused for while, don't worry Sarkney's this is not SV. Catalyst scientifically is something that speeds up a process of something (basically, that all you need to know). Sark's turn… is it a dream, or is it fate?

Seduction's catalyst 

Sark tapped his fingers on the tabled lightly in a soothing rhythm. He was wearing the usual suit, while slightly slouching in a chair in a restaurant residing in Paris. Eyes darting to a woman strolling in, he licked his lips as he stood up. The woman tossed her luscious curly black hair as she turned and playfully smirked, sizing him up, at him, a silent gesture stating that she had noticed him watching her. Returning her attention to the man beside her, the woman whispered to the man beside her. The man turned around and frowned at Sark.

__

Agent Vaughn, what are you doing here? Sark thought disgusted. He tuned out the agent and refocused his attention on the other agent beside him, Sydney. They were here on some easy mission to retrieve some Intel, which they had done 5 minutes prior. Now, Sark was busy attempting to separate Sydney from her leeching ex. Which was proving to be a harder task than it had appeared before. Sydney was now wearing a gold dress that had intense luster while Vaughn was in a suit. She was escorted or rather dragged by Vaughn to a currently empty table while she locked her gaze on Sark. He helped her in her seat and she crossed her legs as she sat down, obviously annoyed. Smiling all of a sudden she offered to buy him a drink.

"Sure" Vaughn answered his eyes only on her. The drinks came shortly after, although Vaughn downed his in practically a few gulps. 

Sydney shifted her eyes nervously around the restaurant which got Sark's attention; something was up. Sydney stood up and motioned to Vaughn to follow. They walked down a secluded hallway and Sark followed close behind. Less than 10 feet later Sark heard a thud. Running to Sydney's aid he came to find Vaughn slouched on the ground unconscious. Most likely, thanks to the drug in the drink Sydney had given him. Spotting Sark Sydney smirked, "playing with fire, huh?" she teased into his ear. The hallway was only sparsely lit shadowing her faces at places. 

"Let's get out of here." he told her and they left the restaurant out a back door. 

It didn't take them long to reach the building. Opening the door with the only free hand he had left, Sark currently had the other arm around Sydney's waist, they made their way into the dark house. Sydney ran her hand through his short hair while kissing him. He opened his lips wider for her tongue to dance with his. He easily slipped the dress over her head. Sydney peeled off his shirt as they walked towards the bedroom. They stopped short however, when they heard a crash. Something had fallen, and by the sound of it, it was Sydney's vase. Sydney rolled her eyes and stepped out of Sark's embrace. Reaching for the gun in his pocket, Sark followed the sound with Sydney right behind him. 

"There's no one here." Sydney whispered to him.

"Let me check around first." Sark told her. He walked into a nearby room to investigate while Sydney went in another. 

Sark found himself in what appeared to be the living room of the house. Everything seemed to be where it was supposed to be, the couch, the tv, the tables, everything.

"Maybe it was one of the dogs." Sydney suggested, referring to their dogs, a Yorkshire Terrier, Alaskan Malamute, and a Golden Retriever. 

"Must have been." Sark theorized. "Now where were we?"

Sark kissed Sydney and started to peel off her bra when they heard another noise.

"Eww" someone shrieked. 

Turning around Sark and Sydney stared dumbfounded at a girl who was no more than 10 years old. Her curly blonde hair and brown eyes shown with repugnance and revelation. "My eyes! I'm scarred for life! Mom, dad, get a room! Hey, uh, can I be blind now please?" she shouted before turning and running away. 

Sydney smiled at Sark and he smirked in response. 

"Sorry, Mr. And Mrs. L., the park closed early and I didn't know you guys would be home so _soon_." the red-headed babysitter explained coming into the room while covering her eyes with her hand. She was 15, but considering they were like a second family to her, she didn't want to see them in that situation. "We're uh, gonna leave the house and go someplace now. We'll go see "Catch that Kid" or something. It's, uh, nice to see that adults are still as friendly with their, uh, partners, as we are. Bye." With that the girl, dressed in shorts and a Gators jersey, ran out of the room, calling the little girl's name. 

Sark sat up in bed laughing. "No more strawberries right before bed I guess. What am I saying? I'm gonna have strawberries every night from now on." Still laughing he fell back on his pillow and closed his eyes in an attempt to resurrect the dream and maybe tweak it just a little. Any dream with Sydney was good, and especially when he wasn't in some damn CIA issued cell. _Hmm, Sydney really is seduction's catalyst _

El Fin

A/N: So, what did you think? It didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to, but oh well. Review please and tell me what you thought of this one and or it's partner. If you review you will both get a cookie and praise from a grateful author. *holds out plate of cookies*, so review? 


	3. A not so awkward confrontation

Disclaimer: These things are so annoying, it's called a fanfic people, if I owned Alias don't you think this would be happening on the show and not written in a fanfic? Use your head. And does anyone read disclaimers anymore? Just a waste of the author's time… 

A/N: Lol, my a/n is shorter than my disclaimer. Thanks so much for the reviews. Here is the long awaited confrontation. Just some light fluff.

A not so awkward confrontation

***Sydney's POV***

"Wow, that was, umm, is there something you would like to share with us Miss Bristow?" Dixon asked.

Sydney shook her head 'No' while growing red in the face. Lauren was grinning like a Chester cat, ad Vaughn had a look of envy on is face. 

Marshall cleared his throat.

"So Sydney, you will be leaving for Paris, France in 1 hour. There you will stay for 3 days, oh and if you could, please, bring Carrie and me some souvenirs back. It'd be great to show our (A/N: son or daughter?) some day. Well, it's not like we're pressuring you or anything. We'd just greatly appreciate it. And pictures, we'd love the pictures, could, could you get doubles, so I could show my mom? I'm sorry, it's just that she loves the pictures and…" Marshall stumbled along.

"Marshall! Focus. Don't drift off into fantasy land like Bristow did." Dixon told him. 

"Well, you will be posing as a new mistress of the President of 'Henre's party abet'. He is really up for promotion in the Covenant and can be easily swayed through _other_ ways." Marshall said emphasizing on the word 'other'. "Your job is to persuade him to give you the information through seduction. You have 3 days to get close to him, and have him trust you." Marshall told her.

"dismissed." Dixon stated.

Sydney gathered her things and left the room to get ready for the trip.

"Wait, Sydney, wait up!" a voice called. 

Whirling around, Sydney found herself almost face to face with Vaughn.

"Look, if you don't want to go on this mission, you don't have to. I could always persuade Dixon to.." Vaughn started.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me! I am _going _on this mission because I want to. If you want to help out someone why don't you go look for your wife." Sydney retorted then walked away. 

Vaughn stared after her a look of sadness in his eyes. 

"Michael!" an agitating voice called. "Are you gonna take my out to dinner tonight? Are you? Hello are you paying attention?" 

"Lauren, hey, of course I am, just, hold on" he told her running off in Sydney direction. He had seen her run towards the elevator. When he got there however, the elevator had already had her as a passenger. Walking back to Lauren he told her, "You know what, dinner canceled, make yourself a sandwich or something. You should be capable of doing at lest that. I'll see you in 3 days." 

Lauren gapped while her husband ran towards the parking lot. Crossing her arms she spat, "No, no you wont. You'll see me sooner than you'd like. Hey Marshall, see you in 3 days!" Lauren yelled toward the agent and went to pack her stuff. 

Weiss, who had just seen the whole thing, just shook his head. It was times like these that made him glad he was single. 

***Sark's POV***

****hours later***

"Your mission is to pose as the President of 'Henre's party abet' in Paris, France. don't worry about Henre getting in your way, he will be taken care of." Irina told Sark. "You must find out just what exactly Henre knew and soak up any new information that the Covenant gives you. You have 3 days to do this, we can't stay in for too long. Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes." Sark said dressed in his usual suit. 

"You leave in an hour. Dismissed." she told him and he walked out of the meeting. 

~3 hours later~

***Henre's POV***

"This way Mr. Henre sir" a man instructed wearing a black and white hotel uniform. 

Sark, dressed in a tux, followed the man and found himself in front of a classy looking suite. _Not too shabby for a party storeowner. _Sark thought. The man opened the door and ushered Sark inside. 

"And in here you will find…" he trailed off.

"Emily!" Sark yelled and ran to hug the woman. The woman ran into his arms and hugged him.

__

What an airhead, can't even tell im not her husband. Sark thought. The woman was at least in her mid 40s, 46 maybe? Her brown short hair as curled up at the bottom in a 70s hairstyle, (A/N: Like Kitty's hair from That 70s Show.) her face had too much blush and lipstick on, in fact, she looked like a middle-aged hooker.

But this was Henre's wife all right. _No wonder the man had a mistress. _Sark thought. "Now, hold on sweetie, i have a business meeting downstairs in less than 10 minutes." he lied. 

Walking downstairs he knocked on a door. The door opened and some woman pulled him inside. 

That same woman tackled him to the floor and began kissing him. It wasn't until she looked in his face did she stop, her face reflecting that of horror.

"Sark! What the hell are you doing here!" she yelled not quite able to look him in the eye. 

"Me! I'm not the one attacking people! I was just walking! And could you please get off me!" Sark stated, both not meaning it and not being able to look at her in the eye.

"Really? How long are you staying here?" Sark asked accusingly. 

"Are you hitting on me?" Sydney asked staring at the floor knowing the answer was 'no', but needing time to think of a few explanations. 

__

Screw it. Mm I'd like to… Sydney! Focus! "Fine, I'm on a mission! Happy!" Sydney yelled in a whisper. 

"Why are you starring at the floor?" Sark asked. "Bloody hell! Answer me woman. You're acting like you got caught having a fantasy about me or something!" 

Sydney looked up at him with guilty eyes. 

Sark started laughing to cover up his surprise and happiness. "Smooth." 

"So! You were avoiding my…" she trailed off putting two and two together and starting laughing. 

"Aww, should I leave you two alone?" Sydney asked referring to him and his desires.

"Shut up!" he said throwing a pillow at her. 

"You'd be so lucky," she rejoined throwing one at him. Looking at the pillow thrown, Sydney and Sark had the same thought-

"A pillow fight will, solve this!" Sydney yelled jumping on the bed and grabbing a pillow attacking Sark with it. Bumping into a table they continued with their pillow fight.

"Ow! No it, ow, won't! Hey, ow, I need one, ow, too!" Sark yelled making his way to the bed for a pillow. He smiled as he smacked Sydney with the pillow.

"OW!" Sydney echoed falling to the ground. "What do they put in these pillows? Bricks?"

"Are you ok?" Sark asked dropping his pillow. 

"Sucker!" Sydney yelled and assailed him with her pillow.

"No!" Sark yelled playfully. Sydney climbed on him still hitting him with the pillow. She just stared at him for what seemed like forever and his eyes mirrored hers.

"Hello? Miss Ming? Are you ok? We heard some noise." a man asked, most likely a manager. 

"Yeah, we're-" Sydney started then caught herself, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you want us to come check it for you?" he persisted.

"No, no thanks." Sydney told the manager. She climbed off Sark in a hurry and told him, "You'd better get back to your 'wife.' Wouldn't want her to worry." She told him this in fake cheerfulness and sat back on the bed.

Staring at Sydney for a few seconds, Sark turned around and went back to his room.

Although he regretted leaving the room, he knew in his gut that this would be a fun or at least interesting 3 days. 

***Samantha Ming's POV***

Sydney threw herself against the bed in agony. So Sark was staying at this hotel for a while too, huh? So close, but yet so far away. She had a gut feeling that it would be a fun 3 days. 

A/N: So, what do you think? Can you believe this started out as being only a one partner? Read and review please. I'll update a.s.a.p. considering I have like 5 other stories to update. 


	4. The blonde bitch in all of us

Disclaimer: I've finally made an analogy for you guys. Alias: JJ:: Temptation: me. (read as: Alias is to JJ as temptation is to me.) It means JJ owns Alias and I don't. I own Temptation though. I don't own any of the original cast of Alias. 

A/N: Thanks so much for the uplifting reviews! 

The blonde bitch in all of us

***Sark's POV**

He walked glumly into the lobby, wondering how to pass his time. His 'wife' wouldn't be expecting for at least 20-50 minutes, and Sydney had basically kicked him out. _Well, i could always reread the information on-- _Sark started to think.

"Henre Jacques Divurles! What are you doing here!" a woman's voice screeched.

__

Shit, ok, think Sark. Sark thought before coming up with a logical answer. "I know, I know, I was supposed to be at a meeting. But, it was cancelled seeing as how the main person failed to make an appearance and I thought I'd use the time to buy you something special." 

"Oh, Henre!" Emily squealed jumping into his arms. "Ok, so, what is it?" 

***Sydney's POV**

Getting off the bed, she wondered what Sark was doing. 

"But what about Henre?" a man asked outside of her door, walking along to hallway. Sydney sprinted to the door and pressed her ear against it to no avail. The voice was gone. Opening her door cautiously, Sydney pocketed her card key and walked in the direction the voice had gone, closing the door rapidly and silently behind her. 

***Vaughn's POV***

Pocketing his key he searched for room 78 B. He turned when he heard running, but he couldn't see anyone. "75, 77, 79. It must be on the other side. 76, 78, ah ha! 78!" Vaughn cried happily. However, when he inserted his key card, the door didn't open. "What the?" the whispered then looked up at the door number. 78 A.

"Son of a-" Vaughn started and the door opened in front of him. 

"Can I help you?" a man asked dressed in a robe.

"Why are you still dressed in a robe? It's past noon for Christ's sake." Vaughn yelled.

"Well, now, I wasn't exactly, _sleeping, _Mr. I was-" the man started.

"All right! I get the picture." Vaughn told him. "Where's the 'B' section?"

"A C-section? You're a woman?" the man asked taking step back. 

"No! The 'B' section? Where is it?" Vaughn pronounced slowly.

"What are you blind? Now, why can't you just read the signs just like everyone else? Thought you were something special. Cha! Obviously not!" the man told him and slammed the door in his face. 

Vaughn sighed and retraced his steps. When he reached the beginning of the hallways he realized the man's point. Right in front of the hallways was a 2 by 2 foot sign that read "Section A". Sighing he headed back to the front desk to ask them to point him in the right direction. 

***Lauren's POV***

"I don't want a room with a balcony view, I _need _it. So, I suggest you get off your lazy ass and find me one!" Lauren yelled crossing her arms. 

"What's her problem?" a few people behind her asked each other. 

"Make sure it's a suite, a _spacious _suite with paintings form famous artists, and ya da ya da. Do you understand? I also want to be able to use the spa, pool, and gym." Lauren informed bitterly. 

"I'll t-tr- try Miss." the poor worker told her searching their files.

"You'll try? You'll _try_? You'll do it!" Lauren screamed. By now just about everyone in the lobby was staring at Lauren, including Sark and Emily. 

"Ye- yes Miss." the man stumbled again. "I' I- I'm sorry Miss, but we have nothing and will have nothing that fits that criteria for another week." 

"What did you say?" Lauren snapped.

"We'll have room ready in an hour." he lied, getting ready to both wet his pants and kick some innocent person out of their room. 

"Not good enough." Lauren told him moving closer to him. 

"Ok, we'll have one ready in fa- fa- 5 minutes Miss." he told her running away to kick someone out of their room and, to have a maid hurriedly clean it up. 

When Lauren turned around, she realized everyone was staring at her. She faked a smile and whispered, "Marriage problems. Asshole can't keep his hands off her and on me." With that she walked toward one of their red loveseats and plopped down, crossing her legs in the process. 

Sark smirked at her and Emily noticed it. 

"Henre! What is wrong with you? The only woman you're supposed to appreciate that way is I! M! E! ME! Do you understand that you horny bastard?" Emily screamed and ran away passing by Lauren first. 

"Husbands." she muttered.

"Tell me about it." Lauren agreed. "Wait, listen, if you ever want to, we could sit down and discuss our husbands. I'm sure there is _a lot _we could learn from it." Lauren told her grabbing Emily's arm and staring at Sark.

"I think you're right. Thanks, I'm Emily, Emily Divurles. " Emily introduced herself.

Lauren smiled, "Hi Emily. I'm Sydney. Sydney Bristow." 

A/N: Uh oh! What's next? *Gasp* Tell me what you thought. Review please. Otherwise you might never find out what happens… Promise… there will be Sarkney in the next chapter.


	5. Milk does a body good

*Disclaimer*: I don't own Alias, and I never will… not even if I throw a tantrum and kick and scream and bite people, it'll never happen. 

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Please don't grill me too much about Sark being OOC. But if you look past that, you can enjoy the nice fluffy scene. 

Milk does a body good

***Sark's POV***

He leaned forward, trying to listen to Lauren and Emily's conversation, with fruitless results. 

"So, see you around?" Lauren spoke loudly. 

"Looks like it." Emily told her and walked back to her hotel room. 

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney stopped abruptly when she heard all sounds cease. Suddenly a man appeared in front of her, throwing a punch her way, which she easily blocked by ducking down. However, this left her defenseless for his next attack. Stiffening his hand the man threw it down with all hi strength to the middle of her back causing Sydney to collapse farther and groan in pain. Picking he up by the shirt he pushed her against the wall. 

"Why were you following me? I know who you are. You're supposedly Henre's new mistress. I hate it because it means I have to make a whole new deal. You help us take down Henre, both slowly and permanently, and I'll let you in on a few secrets about my organization. Henre is a threat that's needs to be taken care of, if you come through for us, you will need to fear no one, and know our greatest defenses. Think about it. Oh and Miss Ming, if you _lie_ about coming through for us, or you just _don't _come through for us then we will have to be _taken care of_. Think about it. Good day." The man said releasing Sydney from his grasp. 

It wouldn't have been hard to escape from it, only a rookie would have had trouble, but she needed to hear whatever it was he had wanted to tell her. 

The man, with curly brown hair down to just below his ears and brown, puppy dog, eyes glanced at her before advancing again. "Do we have a deal?" he asked sizing her up briefly. 

"What do you think?" she asked him likely her lips and walking away smiling at her move. She hadn't given him a definite answer, but had led him to believe her answer was yes so he would get off her back about it. She glanced behind her quickly to find the man gone. 

***Lauren's POV***

Lauren gave Sark a sick smirk before slowly standing up, and slightly pulling up her business skirt short causing the length between it and her knees to widen. 

Sark's face displayed his lack of interest in the subject. However Lauren hadn't noticed this. Walking up to her Sark smiled. "It seems we have found ourselves in quite a sticky situation. Wouldn't you say the same Lauren? I mean with you posing as an agent and my cover almost being blown. So, what do you say you fix this little… _problem _you've created for us and I make sure you're not completely screwed over on your next assignment. Agreed?" Sark asked combing his fingers through her blonde hair. 

She glanced at him suspiciously, pulled his hands out of her hair, and acquiesced to his wishes. "Agreed. Oh, and one more thing." She pulled his face towards him and kissed her in a kiss that he… didn't return? _Damn the British. _Lauren cursed mentally. _Although, technically, I am British… _

***Sydney's POV***

She walked back to her hotel room with even more questions spinning through her head. _Should I give them the information they want, I mean this could help us out? But, could I betray Sark like that? Could I betray myself? _Closing the door behind her, something caught her eye. It was a piece of paper, a receipt to be more exact, concerning Sark's hotel room. Picking up the piece of paper, Sydney pocketed it and decided to go out and jog to get the thought out of her head. 

***Sark's POV***

"I believe that my presence is no longer needed. Bye, Lauren. Don't let karma come back to bite you in the ass. But then you're you so I guess you might not have to worry about that." Sark told her walking away.

"I never do." Lauren told him.

***Vaughn's POV***

Vaughn slumped on his bed, his head a beehive for thoughts. _I just need some peace and quiet so I can get to sleep. _He thought groggily when suddenly a loud alarm blared through the speakerphone of every hotel room. _Fuck. _Water immediately began to saturate each and every single one of the rooms as the sound of pounding on the doors filled Vaughn's ears. 

"Get out of your rooms! Now! Exit to your nearest fire exit. You can find it to the right at the end of the hallway. Please leave your rooms! Now!" the worker screamed through the doors. "This is not a drill!" 

Vaughn just rolled over and covered his ears with a pillow. _Go to hell, I want some sleep. _He thought closing his eyes when suddenly his door was broken down. _What the fuck? _He thought sitting up.

"Sir, please evacuate. This is not a bloody emergency! Leave the room now!" the guy shouted at him. Vaughn got off the bed and followed the rest of the guest to the emergency exit. 

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney walked slowly towards the door as she tried to drown out the sounds of the people, the alarm, and the water gushing into her room. 

"Open this door now please Miss." a man begged with her. "This is not a drill. Your life is at stake."

She grabbed 2 guns and hid them discreetly before opening the door. Closing the door behind her and pocket her keys she headed in the direction everyone else was going. Her white t-shirt was drenched as was her baggy blue pants, but since the workers wouldn't let her go back into her room to change, and she was trying to fit in she couldn't fight them. 

***Lauren's POV***

She glanced around, looking frantic and standing the table. "Oh my god! My hair! Turn the sprinklers off! Turn them off now! Oh my god my hair!" Lauren cried searching frantically for something to protect it. 

***Emily's POV***

"Where's Henre? Where's Henre?" Emily screamed frantic. "I can not leave him in there!" She was outside of the hotel trying desperately to get back in. She had been given a towel, but she still wanted to get back inside. 

***Lauren's POV***

Seeing that everyone had left, she looked around again and then headed down a hallway, a smirk on her face.

***Sydney's POV***

Lagging behind because of her outfit, Sydney found herself walking alone in the hallway, with the water continuing to soak her clothes. _Perfect. _Suddenly a door opened and someone pulled her inside.

__

What the fuck? Sydney thought as she sent a low kick to kick the legs out from under the person. She prepared to look into the face of her "abductor" when she realized who it was.

"Sark?" she asked.

"Now we're even, sort of.' he told her. "Except I never got to straddle you." He tried putting on his best puppy dogface while Sydney rolled her eyes and got off of him. 

"What are you doing Sark, there's a fucking f-" Sydney started as Sark silence her with a kiss.

"Shhhh, I pulled it." Sark told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"The fire department is gonna come down so hard on your ass." Sydney laughed. 

"Oh wow, I guess I'll have to hang out with you and pretend I'm a rookie until they think im your trusted sidekick. So, uh, as your sidekick, do I get any benefits? Of course, I'd have to be careful not upstage you be my brilliance and grace. " Sark asked moving his eyebrows up and down rapidly. (Millhouse style ~Simpsons~)

"You cocky pervert." Sydney joked slapping him. 

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way." Sark said eyeing her. "You know, I never really appreciated white shirts. I guess I should e more... Appreciative." Sark closed the distance between them as the water continued to pour. It was a little lower than their knees and seemed like it would never end. Sark broke the kiss, running his fingers through her hair.

"A peach is a peach, a plum is a plum, but a kiss isn't a kiss without some tongue" Sark told her grinning. 

Sydney grabbed his face and closed the distance between them again. 

The door swung open with a bang and Sydney and Sark turned, expecting to find the Fire Marshal. However there staring at Sark seductively was Lauren. And she was eyeing a soaked Sark with so much desire she was partially drooling.

"Mmm, milk does the body good but DAMN how much did you drink?" she voice, audible to only the 3 of them. "And with that whore?"

"Hey Lauren, why don't you go back to your husband and don't hate me because I'm beautiful, hate me because your _man_ thinks I am." Sydney retorted sneering at Lauren with a look of satisfaction. 

"So, I'd rather be in my position than be some asshole's play toy, just to be thrown aside whenever the hell he's done." Lauren jeered. 

"Lauren, you'd be happy to be in _any _posit-" Sydney started.

"Sydney!" Sark yelled, interrupting her. "Never argue with an idiot, they drag you down to their level then beat you with experience." 

Lauren scoffed and discreetly flicked Sydney off.

"Wow, I can do that too!" Sydney cried in fake cheerfulness openly flicking off the girl. 

Life's a bitch and so is karma. So don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you. Trust me", Lauren told her and slammed the door on her way out while Sydney turned to face Sark.

"Did you ever love that bitch?" Sydney asked him, staring straight into his eyes.

"Luv, what's better? A lie that draws a smile or the truth that draws a tear?" He asked backing away from her. 

A tear fell down Sydney's cheek as she inched toward the door, her yes never leaving him. "Don't say you love me unless you really mean it, because I might do something crazy like believe it." With that she exited the room and ran out of the fire escape. 

"Sydney wait, it's ancient history!" he yelled, but she was gone with one thought on her mind, _Lauren was right. _

__

If you want to, i can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside, so busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cared

Can you tell me, so I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone

A/N: So, what did you think? Yay, I only used what was relevant to the story in the song. R&R or you might never get your questions answered. Will Sydney leave Sark for Vaughn? Only time will tell. 


	6. The Fighting Temptations

Disclaimer: I don't own alias. There, happy. 

A/N: thanks for the reviews!

The Fighting Temptations 

***Sydney's POV***

She crossed her arms as she was being questioned. 

"Do you know anything else?" the officer asked.

"No sir." Sydney replied and walked back to her hotel room. It had taken a few hours for them to remove the water from the hotel and in that time she had cleared her mind and was now completely focused on her mission, almost. Giving a quick glance around her Sydney hurried back into the hotel. 

She glanced around as she approached a door. Sliding in a slice card (or key) the door easily opened. She closed the door quickly behind her. 

"Where would I keep valuable Intel?" Sydney thought aloud as she opened a drawer and searched its contents. She tried her luck with the dresser, but to no avail. She knew she had to hurry; Sark and Emily would be back soon. Eying the closet, Sydney dashed towards it, in her still wet clothes. They had somewhat dried, but were still soaked. The closet seemed real enough filled with clothes and shoes and other items. 

__

Wait, what is that? Sydney thought. It was a CD player. _In a closet? _Picking it up, Sydney closed the closet and sat on the bed. Pressing the play button, a small compartment in the wall above the wooden dresser appeared. It opened up and a box was revealed. She walked up to the box and began searching through it. It contained hundred of papers and pictures. There were pictures of her and Danny; her and Vaughn; her and Noah; her and Sark, and countless others. 

"Why would Sark have these?" Sydney asked. _Unless these aren't Sark's. _Just then the door opened and Sydney dove under the bed. A man's feet can be seen walking around most likely looking for something. After a few minutes however, they give up and leave the room. Sydney gets up, grabs a handful of pictures from the box and hurries out of the room. 

***Sark's POV***

He walked back to their hotel room, hand in hand with his 'wife'. 

"Hey sweetie, I have a meeting to go to, I'll see you later." Sark told his wife. She stared at him suspiciously. 

"I'll be back in like an hour luv," he said accidentally slipping in some of his British accent. _Fuck. _

"Since when were you British? Answer me that huh?" Emily asked. 

"Huh? Can't hear you, must go." Sark stated hurrying away. 

***Vaughn's POV***

He walked around the hotel looking for Sydney. 

***Lauren's POV**

__

Where the hell is everybody? She thought angrily.

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney walked into the lobby only to run into Vaughn. 

"Wow Sydney, you're here too! Now isn't that just the strangest coincidence?" he asked Sydney.

But Sydney's attention was focused someplace else. Sark had just stepped into the lobby. He seemed to notice her after a minute and their gazes locked. 

__

Thou shall not give in to temptations 

I know you see me watchin you 

and i see you watchin me 

cuz boy your body's callin 

the temptation is killin me 

I know you see me watchin you 

and i see you watchin me 

cuz boy your body's callin 

the temptation is killin me 

I know you see me watchin you 

and i see you watchin me 

cuz boy your body's callin 

the temptation is killin me 

I know you see me watchin you 

and i see you watchin me 

cuz boy your body's callin 

the temptation is killin me 

"Hold on a sec Vaughn." She told him walking towards Sark. 

I'm chillin at the spot and my posse's 4 deep 

had my man on my mind turn my head what did i see 

the fellas lookin fly there was one that caught my eyes 

so i bit my lip, switched my hips as i walked by 

Sayin sexy boy you so fly 

I juss might give you a try 

Ima write your number in the palm of my hand 

oops, i forgot i got a man 

"Wait, Syd, are you walking towards Sark?" Vaughn asked confused. "Isn't he your arch rival?" 

*record scratches and music stops simultaneously. * 

"Oh, yeah, I hate him, right." Sydney spoke, highly unsure of herself. 

"right." Vaughn asked confused. 

__

And you're pissed off at him for what he did. Sydney mentally reminded herself. _but it's reasonable and, and... Crap. _

"You know what Vaughn?" Sydney asked breaking her connection with Sark. 

"You wanna practice adultery until we eventually elope?" he spat out quickly. As soon as he realized what he had said a look of horror splashed across his face. 

"Uh, no. How about you try for one day, to shut up and think about someone else but yourself." she told him and walked up to Sark. 

"Hey" she greeted.

'Hey. He echoed staring at her. 

"Look, about what happened, forget about, it's ancient history after all." she told him.

__

I know you see me watchin you 

and i see you watchin me 

cuz boy your body's callin 

the temptation is killin me 

I know you see me watchin you 

and i see you watchin me 

cuz boy your body's callin 

the temptation is killin me 

"That's what I said a few hours ago. Whatever. Aren't you going to have to explain to solider boy over there why you're associating with a terrorist?" he asked. 

"Isn't he gonna have to explain why he's stalking me?" she countered. Sark smirked. 

"Let's get out of here." he told her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking away. 

__

I'm thinkin to myself should i even take the chance 

should i do whats on my mind 

or should i stay down with my man 

this boy had me feenin and im wantin him so bad 

should i chill one nite with you and risk everything i had 

Sayin sexy boy you so fly 

I wish i could give you a try 

but my mans at home waitin for me by the phone 

sorry can't get my groove on 

***Lauren's POV***

She snuck into the room looking for something, anything. 

"I know you aren't who you say you are, Thorne." she spat. Glancing around she found a CD Player on the ground. 

"Yes." she whispered. Activating it, the compartment opened and she grabbed what was left in the box. 

"I knew it." she muttered. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Lauren attempted to hide. It was too late, however. Someone, dressed in all black, entered the room and muttered, "you know too much." with that they pulled out their gun and shot and killed Lauren. 

***Sark's POV***

Sark began to kiss Sydney as they made their way to her hotel room. When she moved to get her key card out of her pocket however, pictures fell out. 

__

I know you see me watchin you 

and i see you watchin me 

cuz boy your body's callin 

the temptation is killin me 

I know you see me watchin you 

and i see you watchin me 

cuz boy your body's callin 

the temptation is killin me 

"What the bloody hell is this?" Sark asked, picking up pictures of them together. 

"Why don't you tell me, they were in your hotel room." Sydney retorted.

"Well they're not mine and I don't see why you would think so." Sark argued. 

"Really, that's such a great defense, 'they're not yours'. Then who else's could they be?" Sydney asked. Certainly not Emily's."

"Emily." Sark stated again. "It could be, think about this, what kind of woman doesn't recognize a stranger when he's posing as her husband?"

"Maybe she's crazy or maybe you're right." Sydney theorized. "If it's true, then you need to stay away from your hotel room."

"is that an invitation?" Sark asked smirking. 

"On one condition. You have to give me some information about the operation. I need _something _to take back with me when I go back in 2 days." she told him. 

"all right, save the fun for some other day." he joked. Sydney smiled at him, opening the door. 

"what?" he asked.

"You look so cuter when you say that. And I agree with you." Sydney informed him. 

__

Temptation is callin 

I be wantin you so bad i could cry 

Relationship's callin me 

To do whats wrong but i gotta do right 

Temptation is callin 

I be wantin you so bad i could cry 

Relationship's callin me 

To do the wrong thing but i wanna do right ohhh.... 

"So do you want the front of te bed by the door of the back by the window?" Sark asked sitting on the bed and putting his hands behind his head.

"Front… back, you can call it whatever you want I'm still not having sex with you tonight." Sydney told him. 

"Notice how you said 'tonight'. All right, I'll wait." Sark told her, patting to the other side of the bed. "Take a seat, it'll be awhile."

__

I know you see me watchin you 

and i see you watchin me 

cuz boy your body's callin 

the temptation is killin me 

I know you see me watchin you 

and i see you watchin me 

cuz boy your body's callin 

the temptation is killin me 

Sydney smiled and laid on the bed next to Sark while he told her some information.

***Vaughn's POV***

He stood there, still confused as to what had happened. 

***Sydney's POV***

"Oh screw this!" she shouted in the middle of Sark's explanation. She began kissing him and ripping off his shirt. 

__

Temptation is callin 

I be wantin you so bad i could cry 

Relationship's callin me 

To do whats wrong but i gotta do right 

***Guy who knows all's POV***

"So, this is how you extract information from people. Seems fun. I hope you are not double- crossing me, or you will be screwed." the man spoke out loud. 

__

I know you see me watchin you 

and i see you watchin me 

cuz boy your body's callin 

the temptation is killin me 

I know you see me watchin you 

and i see you watchin me 

cuz boy your body's callin 

the temptation is killin me… 

A/N: You know what I realized after rereading this chapter and last chapter? I realized that this story is actually getting a plotline. And because of the plot line the Sarkney has gone down. Well, that's just not right. That's why next chapter I'll try to put in some good Sarkney loving. Why didn't you guys tell me this? Oh well. Well, as much as my beta will allow. (She beta's PG fics, but bends a little for PG -13.) You know what else? This chapter is 6 pages long in size 12 font and almost 5 pages long in size 10 font! Yay! It is now tied for the longest chapter ever written! Go me! 

~Melissa~lilspy~

'Im an Angel! Honest! The horns are just there to keep the halo up straight!'


	7. Desire and Obligation

Disclaimer: I'm running out of disclaimer ideas. I don't own Alias. 

A/N: A little (obvious) hint. This story will not follow the latest storyline of Alias. So, watch out for little subtle hints from now on. 

Desire and Obligation 

****

***A while earlier***

She snuck into the room looking for something, anything. 

"I know you aren't who you say you are, Thorne." she spat. Glancing around she found a CD Player on the ground. 

"Yes." she whispered. Activating it, the compartment opened and she grabbed what was left in the box. 

"I knew it." she muttered. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Lauren attempted to hide. It was too late, however. Someone, dressed in all black, entered the room and muttered, "you know too much." with that they pulled out their gun and shot and killed Lauren. 

They glanced at Lauren's collapsed body on the ground and looked around for something to hide the evidence. 

***Sark's POV***

Sark began to kiss Sydney as they made their way to her hotel room. When she moved to get her key card out of her pocket however, pictures fell out.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Sark asked, picking up pictures of them together. 

"Why don't you tell me, they were in your hotel room." Sydney retorted.

"Well they're not mine and I don't see why you would think so." Sark argued. 

"Really, that's such a great defense, 'they're not yours'. Then who else's could they be?" Sydney asked. Certainly not Emily's."

"Emily." Sark stated again. "It could be, think about this, what kind of woman doesn't recognize a stranger when he's posing as her husband?"

"Maybe she's crazy or maybe you're right." Sydney theorized. "If it's true, then you need to stay away from your hotel room."

"is that an invitation?" Sark asked smirking. 

"On one condition. You have to give me some information about the operation. I need _something _to take back with me when I go back in 2 days." she told him. 

"all right, save the fun for some other day." he joked. Sydney smiled at him, opening the door. 

"what?" he asked.

"You look so cuter when you say that. And I agree with you." Sydney informed him. 

"So do you want the front of the bed by the door of the back by the window?" Sark asked sitting on the bed and putting his hands behind his head.

"Front… back, you can call it whatever you want I'm still not having sex with you tonight." Sydney told him. 

"Notice how you said 'tonight'. All right, I'll wait." Sark told her, patting to the other side of the bed. "Take a seat, it'll be awhile."

***Stranger's POV***

They spied a trash bag near the corner of the room and hurried to get it. Trash already occupied the bag and for this they were grateful. Shoving the blonde in they used the trash the cover her up. 

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney smiled and laid on the bed next to Sark while he told her some information.

"Oh screw this!" she shouted in the middle of Sark's explanation. She began kissing him and ripping off his shirt. 

***Guy who knows all's POV***

"So, this is how you extract information from people. Seems fun. I hope you are not double- crossing me, or you will be screwed." the man spoke out loud. 

***Stranger's POV***

They dragged the bag to the door before they covered up all remaining evidence of them or Lauren being here. 

***Sydney's POV***

She rained his face with kisses as he undid her shirt and peeled off her now dry pants. Sark began kissing down her stomach with Sydney arms wrapped around him. He was unclasping her bra when a beeping sound emitted from Sark.

"Crap" he muttered. "I gotta go meet the Covenant."

"Screw the Covenant." Sydney persisted. 

"I thought that's what I do with you." he joked getting up. 

Sydney groaned frustrated and crossed her arms muttering, the Covenant blows."

Sark by now had his shirt back on and was fixing his hair. He sat back on the bed and embraced Sydney.

"It'll only be for a little while more luv." he told her. 

She whirled around to meet his eyes. "But, I never see you anymore. As soon as this assignment is over, god knows when we'll see each other again." she complained.

He cupped her face and kissed her. "We'll find a way. We always do." 

Sydney licked her lips and kissed Sark again. "Promise?"

"Promise. I gotta go, before they send someone out to look for me. I just gotta go back to my hotel room to get my cell. I'll be back a.s.a.p., ok?" With one last kiss Sark hurried out of the room. 

Sydney rolled her eyes and sighed as put back on her clothes and sat on the bed, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. The Covenant would pull them apart one day if they werent stopped soon. She was sure of it. 

***Stranger's POV***

They stood around checking one last time before their phone rang. 

"This is Throne, yes, it's done. Correct." And with that they hung up, now dressed in ordinary clothes, most likely to blend in. 

***Sark's POV***

He hurried up to his room, knowing the Covenant would be calling him soon. He placed his hand on the doorknob and began to turn it.

***Stranger's POV***

They turned as they heard the doorknob turning and froze.

***Sark's POV***

He pushed open the door and walked inside still not having seen the person yet. Glancing up, Sark spotted the intruder.

"Oh, bonjour Emily." he greeted going up to kiss his supposed wife. 

She smiled as he did this. 

"Bonjour sweetie." she echoed. "You forgot your phone. Here it is." she handed him the phone she had had in her hand and Sark thanks her, walking out of the room. 

"I have a meeting. I'm sorry, be back later." he told her stepping out of the room. He had only walked down a few floors when suddenly he was pushed up against a wall.

"I'm not loosing you." Sydney yelled kissing Sark. "tell me you love me."

"Unmm, Sydney." he spoke and tried to hint to look behind her. 

"please?" she begged a tears falling down her cheek. 

__

The Covenant of Sydney, the Covenant or Sydney, the Cov- Sark thought before raining Sydney faces with kisses. Sydney started to peel off Sark's shirt when someone cleared their throat.

"What are you doing?" someone asked. 

Sydney froze and back away from Sark. 

"Did I come at a bad time?" a brunette guy asked, dressed in a suit. "Or perhaps I wrote down the wrong date, because if I didn't know better we had a meeting now." 

Sydney reached behind her head, "uh, sorry, I got carried away. I'm gonna go now. Bye."

Sark watched Sydney hurry down the staircase before returning his attention to the man. 

"so, Henre, nice mistress you have there. Is she kinky?" the man asked. 

Sark stared blankly at the man.

"I see. So, shall we get going?' he asked with an extended hand to a door no more than 3 feet form Sark. The brunette was extremely skinny and small in figure. He walked in small careful step and every couple of steps he glanced around, as if afraid. 

They walked into a dark room, lit by only on ceiling light. He ushered Sark to a folding chair and he sat in another. A wooden table filled the space between them and wine was immediately brought to them.

Sark stared at the glass, unsure if it was drugged. 

"What's the matter, you don't drink anymore?" the man laughed.

"What's the year and brand?" Sark asked stalling.

"I would think a man of your rank and intelligence would be able to tell using technique acquired from experience." the man sneered. 

"why don't you cut through all this bullshit and tell me why I'm really here." Sark told him, leaning even closer over the table. 

"Ok, why don't you tell me why your girlfriend's CIA." the man ordered. 

A/N: Sorry, about the diluted Sarkney loving but I was talking to my beta and we came up with this. Ok, I'll put more in. Read and Review and put your two cents in. 


	8. The art of deception

Disclaimer: My mind's not creative enough to think of Alias. But JJ's is. 

A/N: Always pay close attention to exactly what is said in your conversations…

The art of deception 

***Sydney's POV***

She opened her hotel door still as confused as she had been when she had left the room last, maybe, if it were possible, even more confused. Closing the door, she slumped on the bed. 

"We meet again Miss Ming." a man said advancing. It was the same man with the curly brown hair down to his ears and brown, puppy dog eyes. 

"hello, Mr.- I didn't catch your name the first time. What ever could it be?" she asked crossing her legs not really paying attention. 

"Oh you know what it's about. I want information on your lover." he told her.

She sat up straight with this, c_rap, I forgot. _

"Yes, being in the certain _positions _with Mr. Henre I'm sure you've come across new information. And I'd appreciate it if you handed that information over to me as declared in our agreement. So, hand it over, _now_." the man demanded.

"Well, I need your name of course, if I am to do business with you, after all, how can I be sure it's with the right person?" Sydney asked. 

"hmm, if you're trying to stall me, you should try to make it less obvious." the man sneered. 

***Sark's POV***

"My girlfriend?" he asked. _Fuck, how do I get out of this one? Keep your cool Sark, you're not Julian right now, you've got this. _Sark wondered if the man could hear his hear his heart beating loudly. "How do I know _your_ not CIA?" 

"Nice, very nice. Calm down, it's a joke, I make a joke to help forget how screwed you are because your scamming us." the guy told him in some foreign accent that resembled a mix of Scottish and British.

"What?" Sark asked confused.

"Do you have no sense of humor Mr. Henre? I make another joke." he told him, his voice still in the accent. 

"A joke." Sark echoed in a strained smile. "Oh. Nice." _That was close, too close. _

"So, you want to know why you're really here?" the man asked. 

"Of course, it's the only reason you still have my attention." Sark told him, resting backwards on the chair once more. 

"Ok, tell me what you know about Sydney Bristow." the told him, his voice still in the accent. 

***Vaughn's POV***

He ran down the hallway, having discovered Sark's room number. _I'll make him tell me where Lauren and Sydney are. _He thought as he pulled out a card splicer (or slicer I forget which) and opened the door. Glancing down as he heard his phone ring he pressed the talk button and awaited the sound of someone's voice.

"Vaughn?" a pissed off voice called from the cell phone.

"Is this line secure?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes." Dixon replied. 

"This is he, what's wrong Dixon?" Vaughn asked in a whisper. 

"I need you to go to find out what happened to Lauren." Dixon yelled.

"It'll take me awhile to reach Paris, so…" Vaughn started.

don't give me that bullshit, I know you're in Paris right now. We're not stupid. I want you on the plane when Bristow comes back because you're going on a mission as soon as you guys come back. Which means you have tomorrow and a few hours today to figure out and a few hours to sleep. This will not be a problem?" Dixon asked in a voice that hinted that it was more a statement that a question. 

"No." Vaughn told him hanging up. _What happened to Lauren? _He wondered walking towards the door. Sydney would have to wait. He closed the door quietly behind him.

*** Emily's POV***

She opened the closet door as she heard the door close. Everything was going according to plan. 

***Sydney's POV***

"I'm not stalling." Sydney defended herself. "It's called being informed."

"Ok, I'll bite. Name's Richard Hatfield." he told her extending his hand. 

"Ok, Richard. Take a seat." Sydney told him.

"I'd rather not." Richard retorted. 

"I wasn't a question." Sydney stated coldly. "So, I give you information on Henre and you give me information on your organization. Question, how do I know your information is legit?"

"You'll just have to trust me." Richard insisted. 

"Ok, I don't like getting screwed over. So I want your information first." Sydney told him.

"Ok, in this folder, there is information about my organization, information that is well worth what you are bringing me." he told her. 

Sydney smiled. "come with me." she ordered heading towards the door. He followed her and now they were standing right besides the door. She looked into his eyes and saw confusion and her smile widened. "Do you remember what happened yesterday, when you asked me if we had a deal?" she asked.

"What did happen?" Richard countered.

"What happened? What happened was I didn't give you an answer dumbass." she told him, pushing him into the hallway and slamming the door in his face. 

"But, thanks for the information." she whispered. 

***Richard's POV***

"You will pay for this Miss Ming, wait and see." he mumbled walking away. 

***Sark's POV***

"Miss Bristow? The CIA Agent? What about her?" he asked calmly. 

"Did you know that she killed one of our men?" the man asked. 

"No, but it's reasonable. She's a great agent. Which is why I tried recruiting her earlier. Who did she terminate?" Sark asked.

"Reed." the man informed him. "Now, if I were you, I would keep my guard up around her, because word is that she's still here in Paris and get her to lower her guard." the man advised Sark. 

"Any thoughts on how I could do that?" Sark questioned. 

"Shouldn't it be like second nature to you, Mr. Henre? I mean, being such a great asset to us, one would think that deceiving people would be second nature. Anyway, her main mission is to take us down and we simply cannot have this. She has her past fueling her anger and passion for annihilating us. Your primary mission from now on, wipe out Agent Bristow. That's not to much to ask is it?" the man asked.

"No, no it's not." Sark told him. 

"Aren't you gonna drink your wine?" the man asked staring at the drink.

"Tell you what," Sark told him, standing up. "Why don't you drink it first, and then if you are still alive and awake then I'll go after Bristow." 

The man looked scared, but he still imbibed the drink. 

Sark smiled as this happened. 

"see, it's perfectly…" the man trailed off as his head hit the table. 

"Thought so." Sark said as he walked out of the room. 

A/N: Moral of this chapter? Always pay close attention to exactly what is said in your conversations… and watch out for the art of deception because it lies within all of us. So… please leave a review please. 


	9. Someday

Disclaimer: You would know if I owned Alias, there would be plenty of Sarkney and **absolutely **no Lark. 

A/N: hmmm… not giving anything away about this chapter. Oh yeah *holds out plate of cookies* take some if you reviewed before, otherwise, hands off. 

****

Someday

***Sydney's POV***

Sydney laid back on the said with a sigh of frustration. _What is there to do in Paris besides shop and visit the Eiffel Tower? _"Maybe Agent Wrinkles can show me around tomorrow." she muttered. "Wait a second, that's a great idea. Hey, he's French." She sat up in bed and stared out in the sky. It was pitch black outside. She didn't have a balcony, but she had a window. _Which reminds me, I need to close the curtains. _The blue curtains, were in fact pulled apart so that the night sky could be seen. Just about two days had gone by in this stupid hotel and she still hadn't had her way with Sark. She only had 1 more day too. 

__

how the hell did we wind up like this?   
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed? try and turn the tables,   
I wish you'd unclench your fists,   
and unpack your suitcase,   
Lately there's been too much of this,   
But dont think its too late 

***Vaughn's POV***

He walked up the flight of stairs and opened the door, letting it slam back into the doorway from which it belonged. He tried to control his breath as he ran, the numbers on the doors seemed blurry at times and seemed to flu past him at others. Finding her door he kicked it open and peeked inside. His hands clasped shakily around the gun as he rounded the corner. The walls were the regular white walls, the tv turned off, the lamp on, and the pink carpet clean. The bed was made up, everything was packed up, as if she had left. 

__

Wait a minute, he thought, running to the dresser. Pulling it open, he discovered, none of her clothes there or any of her things. Running out to her balcony, he found absolutely nothing there but the stone wall that protected the person from falling. He ran to the closet and pulled open the doors. It revealed nothing inside of it either. He hurried to the bathroom, but to no avail. 

__

Nothings wrong, just as long as you know that someday i will,   
  
Someday, somehow, gonna make it alright but not right now,   
I know you're wondering when,   
you're the only one who knows that,   
Someday, somehow, gonna make it alright but not right now, i know you're wondering when, 

__

She couldn't have betrayed us. She, she, she was here, with Sydney. Sydney. He thought running out the room and closing the door. _Sydney must have done something to her out of jealousy. Damn you Syd. _He hurried this time into an elevator and watched as the numbers declined. "Go faster god damn it!" he muttered.

"Please son, watch your language, do not use god's name in vain. You must also respect that someone worked hard to build us this convenience, one that you appear to take for granted." a minister chastised him. 

"Sorry father." he muttered as the doors opened and he sprung out of the elevator, without looking back, if he had he would have noticed the minister speak into his sleeve.

"It has begun." he whispered with a smile on his face as the doors closed. 

He ran past the doors, with one destination in mind. He pounded on the door, once he reached it, wanting answers.

__

Well i hoped that since we're here anyway, we can end up saying,   
things we've always needed to say,   
so we could end up staying,   
now the story's bleeding like this,   
_just like a, paperback novel,   
lets re-write an ending that fits,   
Instead of a Hollywood horror, _

***Sydney's POV***

"What the fuck?" Sydney mumbled. She got off the bed and headed towards the closet to put on something to sleep in. 

"Hold on! I'm changing!" she yelled from the closet. 

The pounding on the door increased.

"I'm changing!" she yelled again. _Nighties or pajamas? _She wondered. _Whatever, pajamas. _She peeled off her clothes and slipped on red silky pajamas. She covered her ears as she walked towards the door,, with the poundings still going on. 

"What is your problem?" she verbally attacked once the door was open.

"we need to talk." Vaughn told her, pushing her inside.

"What is wrong with you? Are you trying to raise suspicions? Pounding excessively on my door? I told you I was changing! What was it that you couldn't wait a few minutes? Are you that big of a jackass?" She continued. 

  
_Nothings wrong, just as long as you know that someday i will,   
  
Someday, somehow, gonna make it alright but not right now,   
I know you're wondering when,   
you're the only one who knows that,   
Someday, somehow, gonna make it alright but not right now, i know you're wondering when,   
(You're the only one who knows that) _  


"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one knocking off agents!" he yelled in a whispered. 

"What the hell does that mean?" she questioned. 

"I know what you did. Admit it, what did you do to Lauren, where is she?" he drilled before his phone went off. "Vaughn. Yes, what? Ok, I understand, ok." 

Sydney cocked her head to one side before she crossed her arms. "Who was that?" 

"Answer my question!" he demanded. 

"I see. You are my guest here since I rented this room. If I feel uncomfortable and ask you to leave and you don't then we'd have a problem, now wouldn't we?" Sydney asked stepping towards him.

"Notice how you didn't answer my question?" He dodged the subject. "They found your fingerprints in Sark's room! What were they doing there?! They found Lauren's body, and they found your prints on her body. She's dead, Sydney, and your prints are all over the crime scene. Not to mention, a rose, a secret trademark of your alias Julia Thorne, was found. So, I'll as you again, did you kill Lauren?"

"I did not and you know it! You would have known it two years ago! But I guess that the difference, Lauren's corrupted your diminutive mind. Maybe that's why I stopped loving you, I fell in love with you before you became someone's little bitch. And now you're whipped like the family pig. So, have fun in your island of denial. Goodbye." Sydney told him, pointing toward the door. 

"Sydney, this isn't over, the CIA will come after you!" he yelled. 

"I did nothing wrong." Sydney persisted. "You know, if I had really done that job that I would not have been so sloppy. You know that! You on the other hand are an agent who is not following my wishes and leaving me alone. Please leave my room." 

"Don't start with this shit!" Vaughn yelled throwing a chair out of his way.

"Violence is shown after I asked you more then once to leave? I'll have to report this. And now I feel threatened, don't give me that look, I'm simply following protocol. Isn't that the way you were raised. To follow protocol?" Sydney asked, ice thick in her voice. 

"Fuck protocol! You only used that as an excuse while you healed after Danny, if you asked me you should have stopped moping after him and realize you were the reason he was killed, but he was already dead, so get the fuck over it!" Vaughn yelled. Sydney balled her fist and launched a punch square in the middle of his face. 

__

how the hell did we wind up like this?   
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed? try and turn the tables, now the story's bleeding like this,   
just like a, paperback novel,   
lets re-write an ending that fits,   
Instead of a Hollywood horror,   


He backed off grabbing his nose. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, blood streaming down his nose.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" she yelled. He backed up towards the door and slammed it shut after he had left. Sydney ran up to the door and locked it. Walking back down to the bed, she crumbled on top of it, tears streaming down her face. She looked up, running a hand through her hair, tears staining her face. 

***Sark's POV***

He walked up towards her room. He found it locked so it opened it with a card splicer. He saw her crying on the bed. Closing the door behind him he set down his gun on the table. He climbed on the bed and wrapped Sydney in an embrace. There were times when he wondered if Sydney really loved him, or if she was doing her job. _The question is, am I just doing my job? _Sark licked his lips as he wondered. He felt Sydney wrap her arms around Sark and look up at him, her eyes seemed to be asking the same question. He smiled at her, not a smirk this time, that was a trait of Sark, not Julian. That was the difference, Sark didn't have a heart Julian did. He gently pressed his lips up against Sydney's as he began unbuttoning her shirt. 

__

Nothings wrong, just as long as you know that someday i will,   
  
Someday, somehow, gonna make it alright but not right now,   
I know you're wondering when,   
you're the only one who knows that,   
Someday, somehow, gonna make it alright but not right now, i know you're wondering when   
(you're the only one who knows that, i know you're wondering when)-x2 

A/N: hmmmm, review? Review and you get a brownie this time. *holds out plate of brownies* review? 


	10. The not so tedious tour

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue I don't own Alias, and Sark is hot too. 

A/N: I've got to hurry this story along, too many stories! *ducks in corner* This chapter, some fun Sarkney scenes up ahead. 

The not so tedious tour 

***Sydney's POV***

I walked out into the morning sun shielding my eyes with my left hand. My right hand was currently occupied by Sark's as we waited for a car to pick us up to tour us around Paris. Sark, of course was wearing his usual suit and I was wearing my hair down, sandals with jeans and a sleeveless blue shirt. 

"Here he is." Sark told me as a limo pulled up. I waited as Sark opened the door for me. Getting in the limo I wondered what was taking Sark so long.

***Sark's POV***

"Put this tour on my tab. Yes, sir, my name is Michael Vaughn. Make sure to leave yourself a decent tip." I told the driver before heading into the limo with Sydney.

~~~A while later~~~

"If you look out that window…" the driver spoke though an intercom, "you will see Arc de Triomphe and Champs- Élysées. You can see the Eiffel tower and the whole city if you climb to the top. It is world's largest triumphal arch. It was commissioned by Napoleon-" 

"Excuse, the history on it is nice, but I'm really trying to take pictures and your explanation is distracting." Sydney told him attempting to take a picture of it. "Can we get any closer?"

"I'm sorry, this is a mobile tour, and as we are touring more than one place, I'm afraid I cannot." the driver told her.

"Hey, how come a lot of the people I met talked to me in English?" Sydney asked setting down the camera.

"Contrary to popular belief French is not the only language spoken here." the driver told her. "And, now we're moving on."

***Sydney's POV***

I sat back in her seat and smiled at Sark. He was however messing around with the endless gadgets in the Hummer Limo. 

"What is it with boys and their toys?" I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked, turning and smiling.

"Nothing." I told him.

A while later the window behind the driver's seat rolled down. 

"You are looking at the Place de la Concorde." he told us. 

"It looks more like a shopping highway." I retorted.

"Yes the traffic is bad, but it is well worth it. Later on if you want for a little extra, I'll take you back here for you to shop. Granted, it'll take awhile to get where you want to go, but trust me, you'll enjoy it." he told us.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked. 

"It's Marvin." he told me, glancing in the rearview mirror. 

"Marvin?" I asked. "that doesn't sound French."

"It's not. I moved here a while ago." he notified me. 

"Could you please give us a second?" I asked Marvin.

"Here?" Sark whispered looking confused.

"It'll only take a minute." I whispered back.

"A minute?" he questioned.

"Sure." he grinned. 

"Thanks" I replied.

"Look, what do we do about the problem in the hotel? You know the one about Lauren?" I whispered.

"Don't worry." Sark told me taking out the DVD player.

"What do you mean don't worry, tomorrow I go back to work and I'm screwed." I whispered. 

~~~Play back of the last minute with Driver's POV~~~

"It'll only take a minute" Sydney whispered.

"A minute?" Sark asked. 

"Sure" I grinned.

"Thanks" the girl replied. 

I winded up the window the best I could but it didn't wind up all the way.

"What about the bobbin? You know one Lauren." The girl whispered.

"Don't" the guy whispered. 

"I go back work, I'm screwin'" the girl whispered. 

__

Damn, there people are freaky. I thought. 

***Sark's POV***

"Don't worry." I repeated. "I took care of it. I mean when opportunities like this arise I take it. It's not everyday a guy whose girlfriend is practically super girl gets to rescue her." 

"So, you like it when I get screwed?" I asked him.

"Yeah, basically in both ways." he told me grinning leaning in to give me a kiss.

"What you're seeing in front of you is Monmarte. Since you don't seem to give a hoot about history, I'll wait while you take pictures." the guide and also driver told us, the window rolled down. "The last stop will be a surprise." 

***Vaughn's POV***

"What do you mean Julia Thorne's trademark was not left by Sydney? Her finger prints were all over the place. Yes, yes, I know that would be all too obvious, but wouldn't that be the perfect thing to do then? No, I am not looking too much into this! No, you listen to me, that Sark has corrupted her mind! No, I wouldn't know anything about corrupted minds! Tomorrow when I come back and I'm typing up the report then we'll see what really happened. Fine then I will!" I yelled slamming down the hotel phone. I was checking out. I had to be back in LA tonight. 

***Sydney's POV***

I sat up, realizing that I had dozed off. I looked up as we saw the Eiffel Tower. Of course the sun was setting, but that made it even more beautiful. I only hope that the picture would come out alright. It was more stunning then staring up at the stars on a moonless night on a first date with someone. I was so mesmerized as I snapped pictures of it that my jaw remained dropped for a long time. I became in almost a trance-like state for what could have been an eternity or 5 minutes. I was snapped back into reality once I felt the limo jerk forward as it commenced moving. Sark had apparently tried to wake me from the trance but had given up to play once again with the many gadgets in the Hummer. Who could blame him? With an I-pod, big screen tv, x-box, game boy advance, game boy, game boy XP, play station, play station 2, disco light, black light, leather chairs, DVD player, DVDs, a laptop, food, drinks, music, high teach gadgets, and lots more things to entertain him why shouldn't he? 

We were now heading back. _Wow, except for the pictures, what a waste of the day. France is boring. I'm never coming here again. _I thought before getting lightly tapped on the shoulder. 

"What?" I asked. 

Sark pointed to the big screen tv which had been hooked up to the laptop. 

"ooo wow, you can plug things in." I told him, running a hand through me hair.

He pointed again. Words began appearing across the tv screen.

I read them aloud as they materialized. "Look Sydney, I know this hasn't been the best tour you've been on, but I want to please bear with it because boring things sometimes they can turn out to be great. Like when I first met you. I thought you were just a rival and now I'm in love with you. I don't think I could go through life knowing I had you and I lost you. Because loving you is like breathing, how can I stop. Anyways, I know one way we could make this better. *pause* No, not by doing this. By having you answer this." I stared at Sark. "Where the rest of it?"

"And how dare you call this tour boring!" the driver yelled at Sark. 

Sark took my hand in his. "Whatever Marvin. Sydney, will you marry me?"

"Well, answer the man!" the driver demanded.

"Will you be quiet already!" I yelled at the driver and then stared into Sark's eyes. Liking my lips I answered him.

***Vaughn's POV***

I walked onto the plane as they announced over the intercom that my plane was now boarding. I noticed this hot girl with red hair that went down a little past her shoulders and with confidence in her walk wearing a pink tank top with blue booty shorts on. 

"Hey, I'm not a creep or anything." I told her grabbing her hand as she turned around.

"I don't know what they will be showing." she replied a French accent clear in her voice. Her shirt said "French guys rock."

"Wow," I told her. "I'm French." 

"Sure you are." he scoffed and continued walking. 

"Serious, I would like to know, if I could buy you a drink." I stated bluntly grabbing her arm again. 

"The plane is boarding." she informed me.

"I know that, but when we're on the plane." I continued.

"what are the chances that we'll sit together, or that I'll let you buy me a drink?" she asked turning around.

"I could come sit by you and change your mind, maybe show you around America?" I asked. 

"If I say yes will you stop touching me?" the girl demanded. 

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" the man behind us asked. 

The girl looked at him. "No, no problem." 

I smiled. "So, lead the way to your seat." 

The girl smiled a fake smile. "I only said it so that we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. Now, Mr. …" the girl trailed off.

'Vaughn. Michael Vaughn." I told her. 

"Mr. Vaughn, unless you would like to explain this to the police, I suggest you respect my wishes to be alone and retreat to your assigned seat or get to know my friend pepper spray. Good day." She told him turning around. 

"but…" I started, but she paid no attention to me and even moved in front of the person in front of her. 

I sighed and continued onto the plane.

***Sark's POV***

I counted my heat beats as I waited for her to answer. _She shouldn't be taking this long. Why is it taking her so long to answer? _I thought frantically. I couldn't read her face, she had a stone mask displayed across her face. Suddenly as quick as I had said it Sydney burst out with her answer. 

"Of course." she yelled jumping into my arms, kissing me. 

I slipped the diamond ring on her finger. In the middle of the ring shone her birthstone- the Diamond, except it was blue. 

"I love happy endings." the driver cried. 

"I am so glad you said that" I told her. Wrapping my arms around her. When she began taking off my suit and the driver looked at us funny I whispered into her ear. "Not yet." 

"Could you excuse us for a sec?" Sydney asked the driver. 

"Hey, don't be getting it on back there." the driver warned.

"Ok, bye." Sydney told him. As soon as the window was wound up Sydney turned her attention to me. "When I get back to LA, I'm leaving my job, and I'm gonna go out with a bang. Trust me, you'd be proud of me." 

I wrapped one arm around her, "I'm sure I will. Cant wait to find out how you plan to quit." 

"hmmm… I don't even know myself. I'm gonna make it spontaneous." I told him, sitting on his lap and knocking on the window. "Driver, we're done."

"Damn, he is fast." the driver muttered.

"What was that?" Sark asked leaning forward. 

"Nothing, nothing, Mr. Vaughn." the driver reassured him.

"Mr. Vaughn?" Sydney asked me confused. 

A/N: Find out how it all ends in the Epilogue. No review, no epilogue. Simple as that. Plus ,review and you get a cookie with chocolate chip and cookie dough in it. 

Make Sarkney, not war,

~Lilspy~


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: So, we've come to the end of this story, but do I now own Alias. Nope, not now and most likely not ever. But hey, one can dream!

A/N: thank you so much to all my loyal reviewers I could not have reached here without your support. In fact it was you guys who convinced me not to stop at my one parter's partner. Without further ado, here is the long awaited conclusion….

Epilogue

Sydney's POV

I strode into the CIA my pace a brisk walk as I focused my attention on getting to one man. Michael Vaughn. I wanted him to have my report so I could give my letter of resignation. I found him sitting at his desk, in front of his computer wearing a suit. I hurried over and he spotted me when I was within 3 feet of him.

"Sydney! Welcome back!" he greeted.

I wondered why he acted like he hadn't gone to Paris, but I brushed it off quickly eager to leave. "Hey Vaughn, are you ready to type it up?" I asked.

Vaughn pulled out a seat and I sat on it.

Vaughn pushed his chair towards mine and in a whisper he asked me, "Syd, what happened back in Paris?"

I crossed my arms. "I assume the information you want me to tell you right now, is information you will not be writing down. If you fail to be writing this down that would go against the rules, now wouldn't it?" I retorted.

"Ok," Vaughn asked pulling up his chair to the computer as he prepared to type up the report. "What really happened on the mission?"

"I got the information eventually on how to take down the Covenant through Sark and through another source." I told him as he typed it down.

"Ok, Syd, not only is that not elaborate, but I do not believe that is completely what happened. So Sydney, I'm going to ask you and I want a real answer. What else happened there? Truthfully." He demanded as he lowered his voice.

"Truthfully? I gave into temptation," I told him smirking. "and he was better in bed then you'll ever be."

Vaughn's face revealed a look of surprise, sadness, and horror. He pushed back his seat as he tried to understand what I had just told him.

"Goodbye Michael. Don't look for me at work anymore." I told him getting up to turn in my letter of resignation.

Vaughn got up to talk to me, but sat back down when he noticed my ring.

I passed Weiss on my way to Dixon's office and from the look on his face, I could tell he'd heard what I said.

"So, you're leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, look I'm gonna stay in touch with my dad, but most likely not anyone else because they'll easily give my new address to Vaughn,. I want to give it to you because you're my friend, but I wasn't sure, I just, I need to start over sever most of my connections here." I told him.

"Say it aian't so Syd, say it aian't so." he joked before turning serious. "I wont tell him, if you keep in touch with me, so did you bring me back anything?"

"ummmm…" I started. _Crap, I forgot souvenirs for people! _I thought frantically. "yes, I brought you pictures and the knowledge that France, can be really boring if you don't have someone special with you."

"So, Sark? Will?" he asked referring to my ring.

"Sark." I told him smiling.

"It's nice to see you happy again. So, It's great, as long as your happy." he told me.

"look, I have something else for you." I informed him digging in my pocket. "This is the number of a friend of mine, who would love to go out with you. And here's her picture." I took out the picture and handed it to him.

He smiled. "thank you Syd."

"Your welcome, trust me, you'll really like her." I told him. "I gotta go now." Giving him a hug, I continued onto Dixon's office.

"Bye Sydney." he told me.

"bye." I echoed.

I knocked before entering Dixon's office.

Dixon's POV

I was viewing the information Sydney sent me when I herd a knock on the door. Telling them to come in, I returned my attention to the computer screen and the paper work.

"Hello Dixon." Sydney greeted me.

"Hello Sydney." I replied. "So, rumors are going around that your leaving the CIA. Are those rumors true?" I asked, setting down the information in my hand.

She paused before answering me. "Yes, yes they are. I am going to start a new life and I'd appreciate it if the CIA would not track me down when I do. I do not want to get stuck in this life forever, and I'd cherish it if the CIA respected my wishes. I have served my country for far longer than I originally had planned and now my time here is over. Here is my letter of recognition."

"Is it because of agent Vaughn, because if it is , we can move you to a different branch or," I started frantically.

"Dixon, stop please, I'm not staying in this line of work where you constantly lie and have to worry about terrorist using your family and loved ones as leverage. Please don't ask me to." She pleaded.

"Look Sydney, whether you like it or not, you are a _great _agent, quite possibly, one of our greatest assets ever because of the high percentage of completed missions and dedication. You have to understand that we don't want to lose that . I don't want to lose you. Sydney, you are one of the only people here who understand how grateful I am to be working here because of what happened at Sd-6. You, Marshall and I are the only ones who truly do. I'm not too sure about Marshall though, because not only were you my partner, but the sense of trust and belonging we felt there. So dedicated to Sloane only to have him take way people we loved and then a chance to make him pay. Sydney, if you leave, it'll feel like I'm all alone. I could only stand to face that fact that Sloane had been pardoned because I knew that one day you and I would find a reason to nail his ass. Please don't take that away from me." I pleaded. Tears were welling in my eye as I tried to blink them back. _She can't do this to me, why is she doing this? Please stay Syd. _I pleased silently.

"I'm sorry Dixon, but I need to, I have to." Sydney defended.

"If you want to leave, the CIA can't stop you. If you ever change your mind, you can come back to work for us, anytime at all." I told he , going to give her a hug. "Goodbye Sydney, have fun."

"Ok, I will, bye Dixon." she echoed. She turned to leave when I noticed the ring.

Sydney's POV

"Can I walk you out to your car?" Dixon asked.

"Sure." I answered before walking out to the parking lot.

"How is your dad taking this?" Dixon asked.

"He's happy that I'm getting out of this life. He's not to happy about my choice though." I informed him as a limo pulled up.

"Congratulations Sydney. It's ok, I don't need to know who. As long as it's not Sloane or Sark." Dixon reassured me.

"I, uh, think you actually need to know because he proposed and I said yes. I haven't felt this way about anybody, not Danny, Vaughn, Will, Noah, not anybody. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. You're my friend, so I need your blessing for this marriage, I need it Dixon. I really do."

"Who is it?" he questioned, the tone in his voice revealed his worry over my fiancé's name.

"Sark." I told him backing towards the hummer limo as the backdoor opened.

"I wont condone you getting married to Sark! He is a terrorist who will corrupt your mind! Is he why you're leaving the CIA! Don't listen to that bastard! He's no good for you! He is just using you! Please Syd, we need you more than he does. I need you. Please, he is just using you. Sark doesn't love you!" Dixon pleaded.

'Hello Marcus." a voice called from inside the limo.

"Hello Sark." Dixon answered.

"Saying things about people behind their back is not a sign of being brave, strong, and upfront, contrary to CIA popular belief. Now, if you'll excuse me, my fiancé needs to get in the limo and you're in her way." Sark retorted.

"You'd be lucky to have her and if you do anything to her, you'd better believe that the CIA and especially Agent Vaughn, Agent Weiss, Agent Bristow, and I will be riding you for the rest of your life." Dixon threatened.

"That's all fine and dandy, because it's never going to happen." Sark told him as I got into the limo.

Last few minutes from Marvin's (the driver) POV

I pulled the limo up to the area Mr. S, formally known as Mr. Vaughn had instructed me. I spotted the young lady soon after.

"Congratulation, k, I need know who. Long Sloane and Sark." I heard a man say on the other side of the window.

"I think you need because I said yes. I felt this body, not Danny, Vaughn, Noah. I love and I want to spend with him. You're my niece, I need your… for this. I need it Dixon. I really do!" the girl pleaded.

__

Ok, maybe just the girl is kinky. I reasoned.

"Who is it?" the man asked.

"Sark" the girl answered.

"I wont condone you to Sark! He da dearest who corrupt mine! Is his, why, leaving ze eye, ey? Don't do that bastard! He is using! Please Syd! We use you! I need you! He is using! He doesn't love!" the guy pleaded.

__

She's actually falling for this? She really is kinky. I thought.

"Hello Carcass." Mr. S greeted.

"Hello Dark." the man answered.

"Saying bout people's behinds Cher back is a sign of being grave, wrong, nub grunt, canary to sea, ey beef! Now excuse me, my needs to get it on in limo is underway." Mr. S. retorted.

__

What did I tell him the other day? Oh well, it is now his limo. I reflected.

"You'll get lucky, have her, and do anything to her. You'd better believe that da sea and specially gent Yawn, bent Rice, Agent Bristow, and I will be riding you for the rest of your life." Dixon told Mr. S.

__

Wow, talking about the freakiest of the freaks. I wondered.

"Find dandy because it's going to happen!" Mr. S. reassured the guy.

I heard the door close and when I couldn't see the girl anymore I assumed she had entered the limo.

__

Wow, their freaky, but hey, as long as I'm getting paid.

Sark's POV

"So, how did everyone take it?" I asked Sydney as soon as she got into the limo and I told Marvin to drive.

"Well, my dad, was himself. Weiss was cool about it, seeing as how I promised to stay in touch with him, Marshall was doing something… unique for me, Vaughn, was… being himself" She started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"you mean, being an asshole?" I translated.

"Basically," she agreed. "Dixon was, I just, I feel so bad. Dixon told me some things that I could relate to. And, afterwards, I, I, I felt so bad about it. You don't even have a clue the kind of guilt I'm feeling. Even if I described it to you, it wouldn't be the same because you werent there. You wont be affected the same way. "

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Just-" Sydney began before her cell phone rang.

Sydney's POV

I picked up my phone, opening it up, and pressing it to my ear. "hello?"

"Hello Sydney. You have to stay. You remember when I told you about the petition I was gonna get and you thought I was joking? Well, not that I'm not a funny man, well, at least think I can be, not that everyone would necessarily think that, do they? Well any-who, why do people say any-who? It makes you wonder… wow you haven't yelled my name and told me to shut up yet. It's marvelous, you know what else is marvelous?" He informed me.

"Marshall!" I yelled.

"Ok, anyways, I got 200 people to sign my "Keep Agent Sydney Bristow here and away from certain people. And the goal was 200 people so now you have to stay. I mean, I liked the pictures and you're a godmother to my son, you have to stay. He needs his godmother here to help guide us in guiding him. Please, it's not fair." Marshall pleaded.

"Bye Marshall." I told him hanging up the phone. I closed my eyes as not only felt tears begin to fall, but I also felt Sark wrap his arms around me and rest his head on mine cooing, You'll thank yourself later, love."

"I'm not to sure about that." I mumbled.

"I know because I've learned; I know we're destined to be together just like we were destined to work together. People CHANGE, things go wrong; shit happens, but life goes ON. It's ok. 'Nuff said." he told me kissing me.

"Can I say one last thing?" I asked him, breaking the kiss.

"Sure."

"God bless your mama." I grinned kissing him and leaving behind the world of espionage, lies, pain and deceit.

EL FIN!!!

****

A/N: Tell me what you thought of the whole story and what was your all time favorite chapter. Review and for your snack you can have a large dose of Sark…


End file.
